marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine
Wolverine is a character that appears in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. He appears in all of the games. Game Information If the Marvel vs. Capcom series was any indication of popularity, Wolverine would win the contest hands down, with more incarnations of Wolverine then there are games in the series. Wolverine is the only character to appear in every single Marvel game that Capcom has published, and the only character with two distinct entries in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He is featured with his Adamantium laced bones, as well as the version of Wolverine that appeared for a time with the Adamantium stripped from his bones by Magneto. Voice Actors *Cathal J. Dodd - X-Men: Children of the Atom, Marvel Super Heroes, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter, Marvel vs Capcom 1-2 *Steve Blum - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Backstory Back in the 1800s, Wolverine was a wealthy and sickly boy named James Howlett. His two best friends were a young girl named Rose who acted as his babysitter, and a boy nicknamed "Dog" Logan, who was the son of the Howlett family's gardener, who bore a striking resemblance to James as an adult. Dog's father was jealous of his son's friend's wealth, and physically abused Dog until he stopped being friends with James. Dog listened, and slit the throat of James' new puppy, causing James' father to fire Dog's. Seeking revenge, Dog and his father broke into their estate with guns and murdered Mister Howlett. The trauma of the situation activated James' latent mutation, causing claws made of bone to burst out from in between his knuckles. In a blind rage, he stabbed and killed Dog's father. James ran away, and Rose followed him. Her life ruined, James' mother grabbed a gun on the floor and committed suicide. James and Rose ran away, eventually finding work at a wood mill, where James took the name Logan after the man he killed. They stayed there for years, and Logan, who was nicknamed "Wolverine" for how he worked, fell in love with Rose, who was getting engaged with the owner of the mill. Eventually, his grandfather, who was on his deathbed, decided he wanted to see his grandson, and sent Dog to go find him. To find him, Dog used animal-like tracking skills, suggesting he may be Wolverine's later enemy Sabretooth. Dog and Logan fought, and Rose was caught in the crossfire, accidentally being killed by Logan. At a later point in time, Logan became the test subject for the secret Canadian program Weapon X. There, his memory was erased and the unbreakable metal adamantium was pumped through his body, covering his bones, including his claws. He eventually broke free and slaughtered all of the cruel workers there, escaping into the distance. He eventually joined the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight under the name Wolverine, and at one point fought the Hulk. Afterwards, he left Alpha Flight and joined the second team of X-Men, a group of mutants fighting for equality. Wolverine has come to know the X-Men as his family and has remained a major member. Wolverine has also worked on other teams, such as the Avengers and the black-ops X-Force. Appearance Wolverine is a short, well built man. Underneath his mask, Wolverine has muttonchops and strangely shaped hair that vaguely resembles the shape of his mask. In most games in the Marvel vs Capcom series, Wolverine wears his classic costume. On his mask, there are two black or dark blue "fins" wear his eyes are. He has two blue shoulder pads and gloves with easy access holes for his claws to come out. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Wolverine wears his more recent costume from Astonishing X-Men. This suit features a bit more blue. Powers and Abilities Wolverine possesses many powers and skills, though not all of them can be featured in the games. Some of the abilities include: *Three six-inch adamantium coated claws on each hand. They were originally made of bone. *Unbreakable adamantium skeleton, allows for harder hitting, resistance to injury, and extra weight *Healing factor that lets Wolverine heal from injury quickly *Extended lifespan *Master of many martial arts and weapons *Animal senses, such as enhanced senses of smelling, hearing, and vision *Years of combat experience, having fought in multiple wars Personality Wolverine is very angry and is quick to fly into a rage. He can be very rude and confrontational, but he cares deeply for his friends and will put his life on the line for them. He seems very cold and emotionally distant, but he has put aside his aloofness to mentor some of the younger X-Men, such as Kitty Pryde and Jubilee. He is not quick to trust new people, but eventually he will warm up to people. Gameplay Trivia *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, there is a second playable Wolverine with his claws made of normal bone rather than the bone claws covered by adamanium *In the trailers for Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Wolverine seems to be paired with Ryu *As a result of the above information, it can be said that Wolverine's rival in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is Ryu. *He was the first Marvel character confirmed for the third MvC game Artwork Mvc2-wolverine.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:X-Men Characters